


Fictober 2019: Mass Effect Drabbles

by MistressNoriko



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressNoriko/pseuds/MistressNoriko
Summary: A collection of drabbles (500 - 2,500 word scenes) written for Mass Effect, inspired by Fictober Prompts.





	1. It’s not always like this (Samantha & Liara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober2019
> 
> Thank you, Tumblr user ieatlazers for the prompt submission! I had way too much fun with it. And oh lord did I get carried away with it! It’s just over 2.5K words. Oops. I’ve put a “keep reading” break so I don’t bog down everyone’s feed. <3
> 
> Prompt #11 – “It’s not always like this.”
> 
> Fanfiction – Mass Effect
> 
> Pairing – Liara & Samantha Traynor

“It’s not always like this, you know,” Liara said. She couldn’t very well continue to stand in the doorway of the observatory room without announcing herself for much longer. Some of the crew were bound to walk by and take note that she was actively staring at the Communications Specialist’s backside instead of simply entering the often vacant room. 

“I beg your pardon?” Traynor asked, looking away from the observatory window, her arms from their crossed position falling to her sides as she turned around, meeting Liara’s eyes.

_ Goddess, I seemed to have startled her, _ Liara thought as she tried to ensure the frown she felt internally didn’t make its way to her lips. She then held up the two steaming mugs of tea in her hands as the swish as she proceeded into the room, the automated doors swishing shut behind her.

“Shepard,” Liara continued, walking through the threshold and making a show of two steaming mugs in either hand. “He’s not typically this angry.”

Traynor gave a half shrug but reached out for her offered mug of tea with a small smile. “Are you sure? Ever since I met him, he’s acted like every other wanker CO I’ve worked under.” She scowled as she leaned her hip against the end of the nearby couch. She brought the mug to her face and took a deep inhale, a satisfied smile spreading over her lips before she took a cautious sip. 

Liara watched in awe as the woman savored the taste of the tea for a few moments in her mouth before swallowing. It wasn’t often that she found herself attracted to female humans, but the Specialist was like none other she’d met. She was smart, witty, and more observant than most. The asari had half a mind to ask her to be one of her operatives, but no one on the ship yet knew that she was the galaxy’s current Shadow Broker; or that she was running her operation from the Normandy. Though, the Specialist had made several inquiries regarding her hardware that made Liara think that the woman was onto her. 

Traynor sighed and looked out the window again, her shoulders drooping. “I just wish he’d leave me alone.”

Liara blinked and felt her head tilt to the side. “What do you mean?”

“That knob-head won’t stop flirting with me.” Traynor shook her head and then looked back to meet Liara’s gaze. “I’ve told him that he’s barking up the wrong tree - I’ve even explicitly told him I only shag women and the daft git still insists on trying to get me alone.” 

Liara reached out and placed her hand on the woman’s forearm as she took a step forward. “You’ll have to forgive me, but I’m not quite up to date on all of the human phrases you’re using.” She attempted to smile but moved her thumb along the taut forearm underneath her hand. “Though, I’m sorry to hear that he’s being unreasonable.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about, Dr. T’Soni,” Traynor said as her brows furrowed. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Be that as it may,” Liara said softly, caught off guard by the formality of being called a doctor by the woman in front of her. “I am sympathetic. His attention is… intense.”

“Wait,” Traynor started as one of her eyebrows arched upwards. “You mean he’s like this with everyone?”

“I’m not sure about _ everyone, _” Liara admitted. “But he definitely tried with me for a time.”

Traynor’s brown eyes went excitedly wide as a grin spread across her face. “Oh, this I have to hear!” She then moved her hand to gently grab Liara’s and began walking towards the couch.

Liara felt her cheeks increase in temperature at the feeling of the Specialist’s hand around her own. Her skin was soft and her grip was firm, but not forceful. 

Traynor sat on the couch, leading the asari to do the same. Once Liara was situated, the Specialist moved so that she was facing her directly, pulling on leg up underneath her other. Her knee gently pressed into Liara’s thigh, but the mischievous smile on her face had yet to leave. 

“Well?” Traynor started. 

Liara cleared her throat, forcing her mind to ignore the pressure against her thigh and the warmth radiating from Traynor, as one of her arms lay across the back of the couch, mere centimeters from her own shoulders. 

“When I first met Alan, he saved me from a dig site. And, well, I’d never really interacted with humans before, as I spent most of my time in the field, studying ancient prothean ruins.” Liara sighed and took a sip of her tea. “I made the mistake of telling him that I found him interesting. What with his ability to meld with ancient prothean ciphers and all... What I meant as scientific intrigue, he took as-”

“Sexual interest?”

Liara nodded. “Yes. I was young and inexperienced. Looking back on it now, there were things I would not have said. But I seemed to encourage his behavior without realizing it. And. He… well… kissed me one night.”

“He did?!” Traynor gasped, leaning in closer as she listened eagerly.

Liara nodded. 

“Annnd?” Traynor probed.

“Oh, I didn’t care for it,” Liara admitted with a soft chuckle. “I don’t have much experience with physical intimacy, especially not with humans. But… he was somewhat forceful. And his facial hair felt like… I’m not sure how to describe it.”

“Rubbing off on sandpaper?” Traynor offered.

Liara felt her eyes narrow. “I don’t believe I’ve ever felt paper made of sand.”

A laugh radiated out of the Specialist, making her eyes squint. After a moment she smiled, a reddish hue tinting her cheeks and neckline. “It was rough and scratchy?”

“Oh, yes.” Liara nodded. “He hadn’t shaved for several solar days when it happened.”

Traynor smirked. “Yeah. Sandpaper. It’s ruddy gross.” Her smirk then pulled farther to the right, taking on a mischievous look. “Kissing human women isn’t anything like that,” she said suggestively.

The switch in her tone sent a pulse through Liara, ending deep into her azure. The woman’s tone had dropped slightly lower and her eyes relentlessly held Liara’s own. She’d never experienced such a reaction in herself like this before but it gave her a surge of confidence. Despite being still relatively inexperienced, there was something about the Specialist that made her feel comfortable. Like she was in a space where it was safe for her to act on feelings she’d only ever read about in silly books when her mind needed a break from the never-ending information feed of being the Shadow Broker. 

Most of all, though, this wasn’t the first time Traynor had caught the attention of her entire body. They’d worked together to establish the GUI interface after Liara had joined the ship. It had been helpful, as Liara had been able to divert the needed power and cabling that she needed for her various systems while she worked alongside Traynor in the ducts. Since then, they often shared tea together after missions or when Liara happened across her in the mess. She was the best company on the ship without question. Always eager to talk to her and always able to match her level of scientific inquiry.

“Well, I am an asari of science,” she started as she bent over, placing her mug of tea on the ground by the leg of the couch. Samantha watched her curiously but stayed quiet, listening attentively. “I can’t come to a proper conclusion without proper testing.”

Traynor’s gaze locked with Liara’s as she rolled her bottom lip through her teeth. She then moved, bending and putting her own mug down on the floor before sitting back up. Samantha looked Liara’s face over again. “As a woman of science and math myself,” she started, her tone maintaining its suggestive lilt. “Data integrity is extremely important to the scientific process. Which means you should gather all of the data personally.”

Liara smiled. “It would be negligent of me to proceed any other way.” 

The pressure of Traynor’s knee against her leg increased as she leaned forward. Her brown eyes roved over Liara’s body. And for once, it didn’t feel like she was being assessed or an object that someone wanted to devour or judge. Traynor’s gaze was playful and appreciative. 

“I’d be happy to help you gather the data,” she said, her voice soft and only for Liara to hear. “For the sake of science, of course.” But Traynor remained still, her posture leaned in and her eyes never leaving Liara’s. 

Liara could feel her heart thrumming through her bones. She had spent enough time with humans now to be sure that Traynor’s banter was flirtatious. The way she leaned in, the way her pink lips were parted just so made it apparent that she was genuinely offering despite the playfulness of her suggestion. In other circumstances, others would have simply moved in and kissed her; but Traynor stayed still. Waiting. 

Her cheeks flushed with warmth when it clicked: Traynor was giving her the option. She didn’t have to kiss her if she didn’t want to, and it seemed clear that the Specialist wasn’t going to kiss her and then blame her for leading her on as Shepard had done all those years ago. Traynor was leaving the space open so Liara had time to make the decision herself. The realization made Liara’s heart flutter more sporadically, but she smiled and leaned in. 

“Strictly for science,” Liara teased back, her words spoken just before she pressed her lips against the Specialist’s. When their lips met, a hum of satisfaction radiated out of Liara’s throat that she wasn’t at all expecting. But the sound seemed to intrigue Samantha, as she leaned further in, placing a delicate hand on the side of Liara’s face.

_ By the goddess, _she thought as Samantha’s tongue slid against her own. The movement of their mouths sent another pulse that radiated throughout her body, but ached demandingly, deep in her azure. At first, she wasn’t sure what her body was doing until she felt the distinct pull in the back part of her mind. She could feel her entire nervous system as it yearned for her to engage in a meld as her lips and tongue moved with Samantha’s. But just as she registered what it was that her body and mind wanted, Samantha began to lean away. 

Liara wanted to grab for her, to not let the moment stop. But Traynor had been so respectful about letting her make the decision to engage that she knew it would be rude of her to try and keep her longer than she felt comfortable. 

As their lips parted, Liara’s eyes opened slowly and watched as the honey-skinned woman leaned away, a satisfied smile playing along her lips. Her eyes then opened from their half-lidded state, going slightly wide as her hand moved higher, her thumb caressing along Liara’s brow.

“Your eyes,” she said breathlessly. “They’re black.”

“What?” Liara blinked and turned away. But as she did so, she felt it too - the haze around her vision. An indication that her body still wanted to meld minds with the woman in front of her. “I’m so sorry. It’s… it’s not normally like this,” Liara said frantically.

Samantha’s hand gently pulled her to look back towards her, her thumb caressing along Liara’s cheekbone. “Is everything alright? Are you in pain?” Her voice was saturated with concern, her previous mischievous and suggestive lilt nowhere to be heard. 

Liara closed her eyes and placed her hand overtop Samantha’s, leaning her cheek into the touch. “No. Quite the contrary, actually.”

“What do you mean?”

Liara waited to respond and forced her mind to relax. A meld with someone, especially a meld with someone who she was so attracted to, was dangerous to do this quickly. She could show too much, or go too quickly and hurt Traynor, or she could lose herself and her control and have an unplanned child. Despite how naturally it came on from the Specialist’s touch, it was not the time for it.

“Have you heard of the asari mind meld?” Liara asked, as she slowly opened her eyes. The haze around her vision was gone. Samantha’s own eyes blinked and Liara swore she heard the woman say “wow” under her breath. The indicators all pointed to her eyes having gone back to their natural blue.

“I’ve read quite a bit about it, yeah.”

Liara simply nodded, ignoring the warmth radiating into her cheeks again. “I’ve never had it start on its own before. Normally it takes a fair bit of mental effort to engage.”

Samantha smirked. “So are you saying we just…”

“No,” Liara said softly. “It didn’t fully manifest. It did catch me by surprise, however.” She then smiled to herself and made direct eye contact with Samantha. “Perhaps all human women have a similar effect on Asari.”

“Or maybe perhaps just this one?” Traynor asked, her tone returning to is previously playful canter as her eyebrows waggled up and down. 

“I think I’d need to gather more data on that,” Liara said, allowing herself to smile.

“On other human women?” Traynor asked. 

Liara might have imagined it but Traynor’s tone shifted into uncertainty and nervousness. 

“No,” Liara said as she put her hand down onto Traynor’s thigh, her fingers pulling at the seam of her Alliance fatigues and applying pressure to indicate she wanted the woman closer. “Just this one,” she repeated.

Traynor smiled, moving forward as Liara’s not so subtle fingers demanded. “Take all the data you need.”

Their lips crashed together, hungrier than before. Liara let her hands move up to wrap around Traynor’s neck to pull her even closer. Her body was more than eager to move and pushed forward, her hands going to Liara’s shoulders as she realigned her body to pin the asari to the couch.

“For the love of -” Lieutenant Commander Williams’ voice echoed through the observatory room. “I sleep in here! Don’t you have an entire room of your own?!”

Samantha tore her lips away from Liara as they both looked to the doorway. Before Liara wanted to respond, but she was distracted by the haze of her vision again. 

“Terribly sorry,” Samantha said as she stood up from the couch, her hand firmly grabbing Liara’s hand and guiding her up. “We were just about to leave.”

“I’m sure,” Williams said as she crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her hip out to the side. 

Liara let Traynor lead her from the couch and across the room. She had half a mind to try and grab for their mugs, but the Specialist’s steps were too quick. They both muttered another apology to the LC before passing her in the doorway to leave.

“Ugh, when did the Normandy become the damn SS Love Boat?” they heard Williams mutter as the door closed behind them. 

The haze dissipated from her vision just as her eyes met Traynor’s again. They both broke into a fit of laughter, holding onto each others’ arms just outside of the observatory room door. 

With laughter still shining in her eyes, Traynor confidently took Liara’s hand again and took a preemptive step down the hall. “Would you like to maybe continue what was interrupted in your quarters?”

“Goddess yes,” Liara said, her hand tightening around Traynor’s as she began walking, half pulling the eager Specialist with her. 


	2. It will be fun, trust me (Jack & Miranda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober2019
> 
> Thank you, nonny for the prompt submission! 
> 
> Lord, what is it with me and Mass Effect pairings? I went a little overboard on this one, too, clocking in at just over 3k words! I’ve provided a “keep reading” line so I don’t utterly bog down all y’alls feeds. <3
> 
> If you’re interested in seeing a writing drabble from me for a specific f/f pairing, check out my Tumblr and look for the Fictober2019 Prompts post and send me an ask with what you’d like to see! (I currently write in Dragon Age, Mass Effect, and Avatar Legend of Korra; I’d be open to also delve into the following fandoms – Avatar the Last Airbender, Overwatch, Stardew Valley, to name a few).
> 
> Prompt #1 – “It will be fun, trust me.”  
Fanfiction – Mass Effect  
Pairing – Jack & Miranda

This whole night had not at all been what Miranda had been expecting, especially since she’d run into Commander Shepard and her crew, who were here working on some undercover mission apparently. Being here herself was a coincidence and Jack had made a similar statement that it was odd that all of the old crew seemed to gather here tonight. But that didn’t stop Jack from eagerly agreeing to help create a distraction so Shepard and her small team for the evening could sneak into a secure location of the casino.

Miranda had no idea what kind of distraction she had in mind. Only that Jack had come up to her and said they were going to help the Commander out for the night and they were on distraction and diversion duty. Miranda hadn’t even had a chance to refuse before Jack had grabbed her wrist and started walking. 

“It will be fun, trust me,” Jack said as she pulled her along with her.

“Wha-” Miranda started but was cut off as Jack’s forward momentum jolted her forward, her heels sinking into the lush carpet of the casino gaming floor. “Jack, shouldn’t we have some sort of plan, first?” she hissed, pulling Jack back a little.

“I already have one, sweet tits.”

“Jesus, Jack,” Miranda rolled her eyes, finally falling into step with the volatile biotic woman who had an iron-clad grip on her own wrist. 

The convict’s demeanor hadn’t changed since the last time she’d had to work with her. By all rights, she was surprised to even be seeing Jack again. Miranda would have been wholly contempt with life had she not had to cross paths with the woman again, but here they were. Their working relationship had started out contemptuous at best, but Shepard had been able to bridge the gap between them and they had become increasingly less hostile towards each other as the time had passed aboard the Normandy. They were even cordial at times. Saying they were friendly towards one another, however, was pushing it. 

Miranda had to admit, though... she liked Jack’s newest look. Her long hair and undercut paired with her studded leather jacket that ended mid ribcage and the white straps that disappeared into her tight fighting pants that constituted some sort of shirt. The look left nothing to the imagination. She realized that she was too preoccupied looking over Jack’s attire, that she didn’t realize that Jack had come to a stop in front of her and walked straight into her back. The studs of her jacket making cold contact against the exposed skin of Miranda’s chest. She was beginning to regret wearing the floor-length gown with the very open front, showing off her chest and stomach in the current fashion. If they were going to do mission work, it was the least practical thing she could be wearing. But at least it was bright red. She wouldn’t go unnoticed, which was good for being a distraction. 

To her surprise, Jack didn’t cuss her out for running into her. Instead, she pulled her hand a little more, pulling her slightly around her and then casually slung an arm around her waist, leaning in close to her ear. It felt almost intimate.

But she had to be imagining things.

“Okay, you see that shithead over there?” Jack asked as she gestured subtly beyond a doorway. 

Miranda ignored Jack’s hot break on her neck and forced herself to look where she’d indicated. But the convict’s digging fingers on her hip made it hard for her to focus on what she was looking at, her brain choosing rather to focus on how those fingers felt and what they could potentially promise.

“W-which?” she got out before clearing her throat quietly. “The one with the gun or the one with two holstered guns and a taser rifle?” she added flatly. 

She felt Jack’s breath again as she let out a singular humored breath. “Taser dick,” she said simply before she moved. Jack kept her hand on her waist as she moved to stand in front of Miranda, her fingers trailing along her low back before settling on her opposite hip.

Miranda swallowed, continuing to ignore the feeling of pressure from Jack’s fingers. “Alright. What’s the plan?”

“You gotta go up to him and try and seduce him,” Jack said simply.

Miranda blinked twice at her. “I beg your pardon?!” She then looked to the man holding the taser rifle. “Why the hell would I do that?”

Jack’s free hand came up and cupped Miranda’s chin tightly, bringing her back to look at her. “Because it’s apart of the damn plan,” she said, a mischievous arc to her eyebrows. “Now shut up and listen. You try to seduce him. Then I come in, all in a rage of a jealous lover or some shit and start fighting him. Shepard sneaks by squeaky clean. Simple as that.”

Miranda blinked. That was quite possibly the worst impromptu plan she’d ever heard and was sure Jack simply wanted to start a fight. She always seemed far too eager to throw punches or biotic fields. 

“And we land ourselves in jail,” Miranda said flatly as she moved her chin to the side, out of Jack’s grasp. “Or did that not cross your mind?”

Jack waved a dismissive hand at her. “Nah, we can take ‘em.”

“Did you forget that we’re in a casino? The security here is insane.” Miranda brought a hand up to her forehead as she let out an exasperated sigh. The plan was horrid. Just from here she could spot five cameras, and those were the ones the casino security wanted the patrons to see. There was no telling how many cameras were hidden out of plain sight. There was also no way they’d walk out of the casino if they started a fistfight in anything other than handcuffs. 

She shook her head. “That’s an insane plan. Give me a second and I’ll think of something better.”

“Oh, what? Your tits can seduce anyone. My plan is perfect.”

“Shut it, Jack,” Miranda said with a glare. “And enough about my breasts, already.”

“What?” Jack asked, shrugging her shoulders before giving Miranda a thorough look up and down before grinning. “You’ve got a great rack and that dress of yours displays it nicely. Why the fuck are you ashamed of it?”

Her glare soured as she shook her head again. “I’m just not so keen to hear you mention them every other ruddy sentence.”

“Awe, what? You sad cause they haven’t gotten enough attention lately?” Jack teased with an over the top pout. 

“So help me, Jack,” Miranda threatened. “Shut it or I’ll shove your head through the nearest wall.”

“Yeesh. Get laid, will ya?”

Miranda rolled her eyes again. She then looked over Jack’s shoulder through the doorway to see the men change positions. They were in front of what looked like a control panel, a secure hallway, and another locked room. Whatever was in there wasn’t for any regular casino patron. So what the hell did Shepard want with it? She was the white knight of the galaxy who never did anything morally ambiguous. She must have had some interesting intel… 

But that’s not why she was here. 

An idea clicked and she smiled. “Why cause a fight when all we need to do is distract?”

“Because if they’re fighting us, they’re not paying attention to anyone else? Duh.”

“I have a better plan. Well,” she paused and looked back to Jack, looking her face up and down before offering a sly smile. “Maybe. So long as you’re up for it, that is.” As soon as she said it, she heard how flirtatious her voice sounded and hated it.

Jack quirked an eyebrow. “Let’s hear it. Shep will be here any minute.”

Miranda bit her lip as she looked between Jack and the guards again before settling back on Jack’s face. “Why don’t we stumble in, kissing, acting hopelessly drunk. I’m sure them seeing two women going at it will be enough to draw their attention.”

Jack sneered. “We’d really have to be going at it.”

“At least my plan won’t land us in jail.”

Jack’s only response was her sneer widening, her mischievous look turning downright devious. She didn’t say anything but rather moved her hand from Miranda’s waist and laced their fingers together and began walking towards the area in question. 

Miranda wished that she’d been able to take a shot before they set their plan in motion, but Jack didn’t give her any time. She was thankful for the glass of wine that still sat warmly in her stomach from earlier. But if she was ever going to kiss Jack, she was sure she would have had to be much more intoxicated and not practically sober. 

Jack was a better actress than Miranda expected. It seemed like she’d simply turned on a switch and immediately seemed intoxicated as she started to walk in a wobbly fashion, pulling Miranda along with her. She even let loose a giggle that suited a very intoxicated woman that was normally unbefitting of Jack herself. 

When they cleared the doorway, Miranda noticed both men take a step forward and open their mouths, probably to tell them they were in a restricted area, but Jack was quicker. 

Her hand pulled Miranda forward in a sudden tug, causing her to slightly trip. Jack’s hands were ready and caught her by the hips and then pivoted her, pinning her to the nearest wall, hard. 

“Finally able to get your sweet ass alone,” Jack said in a loud whisper.

Miranda had to remember that they were playing a part and that they had to be distracting. She bit her lip and put one of her hands on Jack’s shoulder and the other hand gripping just below the base of her skull.

“Shut up and kiss me already,” she said. It felt odd to say it as loudly as she did to ensure the men heard but, it was a part.

She pulled Jack forward and their lips crashed together. Miranda wasn’t at all prepared for how good Jack’s lips felt; they were demanding, impatient, and a touch forceful, but the pressure of her body moving flush against hers was similar yet enjoyable. It was an overbearing presence of a woman who she at one point swore she would kill if push came to shove back in their Cerberus hay days. 

It wasn’t that she’d expected Jack to be soft and pliable. The thing that was unexpected was her own reaction to Jack’s body. Her fingers grabbed greedily at Miranda's hips before moving to push up the sides of her body. Once their bodies were fully flushed together, Miranda had no room to move back any further. Jack then pressed her leg forward, forcing space between Miranda’s thighs and pressed further, causing Miranda to let loose an involuntary moan into Jack’s mouth and her nails to rack along the back of Jack’s stubbly undercut. 

She felt Jack smile against her as she salaciously pushed her leg forward again. It was a stronger motion this time and it caused Miranda to break their kiss and let out a sharp moan, her head angled towards the ceiling. 

“Does the cheerleader like that?” Jack whispered, her breath hot against Miranda’s ear as one of her hands moved to cup one of her breasts just as her mouth latched onto the pulse point on Miranda’s neck. The question had been too quiet for their onlookers to hear.

She didn’t deign an answer or else she feared she’d maker a further embarrassment of herself. Or acknowledge that Jack seemed to be flirting without thought of the facade of lovers. She genuinely was teasing just then. And it didn’t help that this wasn’t exactly what she’d had in mind when she said kissing and going at it in front of the armed men. She’d thought that they’d make out, not have the prelude to sex with an audience. But she wasn’t about to stop what Jack was doing. She wasn’t used to having such a demanding partner, but it was a refreshing change of pace. Normally she was the one that her ex-boyfriends would expect to be the more sexually dominant one. But as she was pinned to the wall by Jack, she felt utterly helpless. And she liked it. She didn’t want to admit it but she did. She had no control in the situation, as Jack’s strong hands and leg kept her in place as her lips moved deftly across her skin and all she wanted was more demanding pressure from the woman.

Jack moved back up and kissed her on the mouth, her tongue unceremoniously moving into Miranda’s mouth and tangling with her own just as her leg moved forward again, going slightly higher. A moan vibrated between their lips and Miranda wasn’t sure that it was wholly hers. Her hand then moved up, grabbing at Jack’s hair at the base of her ponytail, urging her closer. 

“We’re in,” Commander Shepard’s voice echoed statically. 

Jack then broke the kiss, her chest heaving heavily against Miranda’s. That’s when she saw that Jack’s implant had a small blue pulsing light. Perhaps it worked as a comms device, too. 

“You two look cute together, by the way,” the Commander added with a playful lilt. 

“Shut the fuck up, Shep,” Jack growled back quietly. She stayed still for a long moment, her eyes decidedly looking at Miranda’s lips as their chests continued to heave together in unison. She then blinked and looked over her shoulder and Miranda followed her gaze. The two sentries were staring at them, mouths slightly agape and one with a definite bulge in his trousers. 

“Shit. Didn’t realize this place was so popular,” Jack said before her face fell into a glare and her hands moved back to holding Miranda’s waist. Miranda might have imagined it, but Jack’s grip felt possessive as she held her, still looking over her shoulder and glowering at the two men. “Get lost, fuckers.”

“Uh, you’re in a secure area, ma’am.” The man with the taser rifle cleared his throat, ignoring the new tightness to the front of his pants and took a step forward. “We’re going to have to ask you two to leave.”

“Oh, you say that now? Cheap bastards just wanted a free show,” Jack said harshly before taking Miranda by the hand again and started walking. “Get fucked,” she said, raising her free hand in the air with her middle finger prominently displayed. 

Miranda smiled, using her free hand to tuck her hair behind her ear as they walked. When they cleared the threshold of the room, she tugged Jack to the side, out of the way of a cocktail waitress who had a tray full of shots. 

“What?” Jack asked, glancing over her shoulder to see if they were followed. 

Miranda didn’t know what she was doing. Jack was infuriating to deal with and definitely not one of her favorite people. But there was no denying the way that Jack made her body feel and how much she enjoyed the demanding movements of the woman. She hadn’t even used her biotics on her but her entire nervous system sparked at the feeling of Jack’s leg between her own. Perhaps it had just been a while since she’d been with anyone. But she also knew she’d never been with anyone quite like Jack. And her body wasn’t done with its wanting. She was just getting started and would be damned if that was all that was going to happen between them tonight.

Miranda pulled the convict into another kiss, pushing her body into hers. Jack reacted in kind by grabbing eagerly at her waist and urging her closer without any hesitation. With a few quick steps, Jack had her against another wall, her hands moving low to press her thumbs into either side of Miranda’s hips. 

Miranda wrapped her arms around the convict's neck and encouraged Jack’s movement. But it made no sense. This was a woman that she’d hated for a long time and had only recently learned to be able to simply be in the same room with. But she felt so good that she didn’t care that they couldn’t carry a conversation without it resulting in a yelling match. They didn’t have to talk. What they were doing was perfectly fine. And who was to say it had to be anything more than just one night of sex?

Miranda reluctantly pulled her lips away but stayed close, her breath hot on Jack’s lips.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“And go where?”

“I have an apartment on the presidium.”

“Then why are we still standing here? Let’s fucking go already.”

Miranda smiled and moved forward, kissing Jack again. Jack smiled against her lips and indulged for only a moment before pulling away. She then brought her finger up to her implant as she started walking away, her hand still holding onto Miranda’s. “Shep. Something came up and I gotta boogie. Get out safe, okay? Or I’ll fuck you up later.”

Jack was quiet for a moment before she shook her head. “Heh. Something like that.” She then tapped her finger to her implant.

Miranda squinted at her but ignored it. Shepard had probably teased her about something. But that didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting Jack back to her place, out of their respective clothing, and burning out whatever they’d ignited. Tonight. This had to be a one-time thing. There was nothing between them that would satiate anything long term. But one night of what she was expecting was going to be spectacular sex? Well… with the reapers taking more and more worlds, she felt she deserved at least one night of overly satisfying passion before all hell broke loose. Or worse.

Jack summoned a taxi as they got out of the casino and practically bounced on feet as she waited. She wanted this just as much as Miranda did, apparently.

She smiled to herself, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Jack’s waist and planted an opened mouth kiss on her neck, letting her teeth move up against her skin before moving to suck on her slightly salty skin. Tonight was turning out to be far more fun than she had initially anticipated.

“Fuuck, get here already!” Jack whined as she looked upward, leaning into Miranda’s lips as her fingers pressed impatiently against the top of her ass and pulling her flush next to her.


End file.
